1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpet extraction cleaning. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a carpet extractor that delivers cleaning fluid deep into a carpet for deep cleaning of the carpet. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for deep cleaning of carpets wherein cleaning fluid is injected directly into the carpet fibers. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to low moisture extraction cleaning of a carpeted surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extractors are well-known devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. An example of an extractor is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Typically, the fluid is deposited on the surface of the carpet and the carpet is agitated to enhance the cleaning process. Frequently, the carpet fibers and backing become saturated and thus have a long drying time. In addition, soiled fluid may not be removed from deep within the carpet fibers and from the backing.